Again, Odd
by 2remember
Summary: [Rated 'M' for adult content] Each time was agony, but not near as agonizing as when the need again demanded even more from him with those dreaded words...


Rated 'M' for adult content.

These characters are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

She saw him as he ducked into the alley ahead. She had been chasing him for most of the afternoon, catching brief glimpses of him as he dodged this way and that through the throngs of people.

Sissi Delmas and her lover Odd Della Robbia had come to the Big Apple, New York City, for a show that some of Odd's art work was appearing in. Over the past few years, Odd had developed somewhat of a reputation as a painter, with some international art magazines going on and on about his work.

There was a another reason they were here, and it had nothing to do with art. They had received information that some of XANA's followers were preparing some sort of terrorist attack on New York. Since they were going there anyway, the couple said that they would look into it, and handle any coordination with the US authorities.

None of this had anything to do with why Sissi was chasing Odd up and down the streets of New York. This was purely for their pleasure. And more.

* * *

Sissi had felt strange all morning, like something needed to be done, but wasn't. She had first felt it when they got on the plane to New York, a week earlier. During the whole time, it was a dull _something_ in the back of her mind, bothersome but not urgent. That is, until today. When she awoke this morning, the feeling became more intense, like time was running out. It finally seemed about to overwhelm her as she and Odd were eating lunch.

When she gazed at Odd, something snapped. Suddenly, he wasn't her friend/husband/lover anymore, he was something else. A hunger grew in her, one she had felt many times before, but never this intense. She needed him, _now_.

Odd must have sensed something, because after he paid the lunch bill, he got a wicked smirk on his face and darted off into the crowd. Sissi almost screamed in frustration as she took out after him.

She chased after him up and down the island of Manhattan that day. He would get so far ahead, then he would stop and wait for her to catch up. If he thought he had lost her completely, he would call her on her cell and taunt her with his location and wasn't this a wonderful romp?

Sissi was ready to kill something by the time she caught up with him.

* * *

Sissi entered the alley she saw Odd duck into. I was dark and dank, the smell of rotting garbage and urine and alcohol and other things rising up in the hot afternoon air. The other feature she noticed was that there was only one way in or out. She had him cornered now.

Odd must have noticed it too, for he was standing at the other end, waiting for her.

As she walked up to him, he said, "well! That was fun! Now let's..."

Her savage kiss cut off his statement. She never said a thing; she just began ripping his clothes off, right in the middle of the alley.

Odd tried to talk some sense into her, tried to help, but couldn't. She stripped him bare, then pushed him back against one wall of the alley She then stripped off the skirt and shirt she was wearing. She was nude underneath. She then walked up to him, and mounted him.

Odd was completely surprised. Not that he was a prude; they definitely had an exciting sex life, but something about her today was different, and it almost frightened him. She was on him like she would literally die if she didn't make love to him this instant. She had been passionate in the past, but never on this scale.

He quickly set those thoughts aside as he enjoyed the moment, giving her as much pleasure as she was giving him. As she climaxed, he spent himself, and thought that their game was over for the time being. Oh, maybe they would come together again later on at the hotel, but for now they were done.

Sissi unwound herself from him and stepped back. She caught her breath, then said, "Again, Odd,"

"What!"

"I said, Again!" With that, she grabbed him and threw him down on the ground. His fall was cushioned by some garbage bags, which didn't help the mood any for Odd, but as soon as he hit the ground, Sissi was on top of him again, straddling him.

It was harder this time. He had almost no time to recuperate, to recharge. As she rode him this time, there was more discomfort than pleasure at first. Then he recovered enough to enjoy the moment and fill her again.

Odd was visibly exhausted now. There was nothing left. He wasn't even sure he could get up, get dressed, and return to the hotel. Sissi just looked down at him, the hungering need smoldering in her eyes hotter than it did when she caught him.

"Again, Odd," she demanded.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of sex. He must have passed out sometime this morning; he didn't even remember staggering down this alley to get out of the press of people. But now, as his sight cleared, he saw a young couple, making out right in front of him! And it was better than anything he had ever seen in a peep show! He didn't move for fear of them noticing him; he just lay there and enjoyed the show.

She had him backed against the opposite wall, and was riding him for all she was worth. And from the look on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Quickly, she cried out in pleasure as he shuddered with his release. Then she unwound herself from him and stepped back. She told him something, to which he replied _what?_ and she threw him to the ground and mounted him again. She was like a wildcat, rocking on top of him, like she was trying to suck his very life out through his manhood. He looked like he was hurting for a little while, but then found the pleasure again, and filled her with it.

Then she insisted on more. "Again, Odd," she told the man.

The wino couldn't believe it, she hadn't even rose off of him before she was grinding herself against him again! And this time, there was no doubt that he was not enjoying himself. He would try and sit up, try and knock her off of him somehow, but she would force him back down and continue. Finally, after an eternity, he spent himself into her, and almost passed out. He was visibly panting now, and very pale.

Then she clamped her hands on his shoulders, bent down to his face, and said, "Again, Odd."

The man groaned as the torture began anew.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia slowly came to. He was still lying on top of the bags of garbage that Sissi had thrown him on. She was still laying on top of him, slumped over, resting her head on his chest. They were still coupled together.

Odd had never had an experience like this before. He lost track of the number of times she demanded satisfaction from him. And when he couldn't satisfy her need, she did something he thought was impossible. She used the bond that was between them, that enabled them to be closer than close, and _forced_ him. Her desire flooded down the link, along with the command to perform again, and his body complied. His erection returned to life, and she would ride him some more. Odd couldn't even fight her; that powerful force pulsed through their bond, holding him to its will, forcing him to comply. And each time he climaxed was agony, but not near as agonizing as when the need again demanded even more from him with those dreaded words, "Again, Odd."

Finally, the last time, something exploded in both of their minds. There was an almost audible _click!_ and the need, the desire was gone, leaving in its place an ecstasy that more than matched the agony he had endured. That's when he passed out.

Odd was shaken from his reverie by a noise.

"Psssst, buddy! Someone's coming!"

This came from a wino laying directly across from them. The man had obviously seen the whole thing, because he had an odd mixture of excitement, horror, and compassion on his face. The man got up, walked over and gathered Odd and Sissi's clothes, and set them down beside them.

"I'll see what I can do to distract 'em," the wino said, "yooze two betta get dressed and hide."

The man then set his bottle of booze down next to Odd.

"Yooze needs this more than I do, man. I mean, Jeez..."

The wino staggered off, making loud noises as he converged on the voices at the opening of the alley.

Odd quickly shook Sissi, and she woke with a start. She had a strange look on her face, like she didn't quite realize where she was and what state she was in.

"Quick, get dressed, I think someone's coming!" he told her.

She scrambled off of him, got her clothes and dressed. He got up, wincing in pain as he did, and dressed too.

Now, the voices were getting closer. They could see shadows of people approaching. The couple didn't know what to do. Then Odd got an idea.

They both plopped back down where they were just laying, leaning back against the wall. Odd put Sissi's head on his shoulder, and told her to close her eyes. He then took the bottle of liquor that the wino left, drenched the both of them in it, then closed his own eyes, letting the arm holding the bottle drop to his side.

The voices had now arrived. Odd cracked his eyes open a little and saw a small group of people, headed by a police officer. The cop tapped them both with his baton and said, "get up! This ain't no flop house! Youse two move on toowa shelter if yawants to sleep it off."

Sissi had now opened her eyes, and the couple staggered up. The cop pointed down the alley to the entrance with his nightstick, and they started walking, wobbling like they were drunk.

They finally got to the sidewalk when the cop stopped them. "Look, they's a mission 'bout three blocks that way," he said, pointing down the street, "gowan down there and ask for Cecilia. Sheeza good woman, she'll take care of ya." The cop then turned and resumed his patrol.

* * *

"What the Hell was that all about!" Odd said when they got back to their hotel room. They made quite an entrance when they walked in with the smell of booze, garbage and sex reeking from them.

"I don't know, Odd, I don't know!" Sissi replied, almost in tears, "I couldn't stop myself! I've been feeling so strange since we got here, and today it just came to a head!"

They were both in the room's luxuriously large bathtub, trying to relax and trying to erase the stench of the afternoon from their bodies and souls.

"What feeling are you talking about, Elizabeth," Odd said, using her given name. Sissi knew he was serious; he never called her Elizabeth unless he was serious.

"I don't know," she replied, "it was like something was hanging over me, like time was running out or something. And it just got worse. By lunch today, I couldn't stand it any more. Suddenly, it became crystal clear, I needed you to take me, right then, almost right there. I was going to suggest we come back to the room for the afternoon when you bolted off."

"Great," Odd replied, "I thought you wanted a romp! You always get that look on your face when you want a chase, you always have!"

"All I know is, I had to have you _right then_ or it seemed like I would die! And after you ran off, I lost control of myself. I would have never done to you what I did otherwise, you've got to believe me! I couldn't help myself! Something took control of me, and wouldn't stop until it was satisfied. And that last time you came into me, I felt something, like some kind of connection had been made, one that needed to be made. It felt better than the orgasm I had just seconds before. And that's when I passed out."

The couple was silent for a while. Then Sissi said, "Odd, really, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," he replied, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, "next time though, let me know when you get that weird feeling again, and we won't go out."

* * *

Their return to the hotel made the New York gossip pages. The two of them spent the rest of their time in New York dodging questions about what happened that day, and avoiding the paparazzi looking to catch them at whatever they did to wind up that disheveled.

Someone managed to track down the wino who had seen the whole thing and plastered his tale all over the papers. The headlines proclaimed, "The Dirty Pair!" "Angels With Dirty Faces And Habits!" "Lust In The Junk!" Weeks later, the couple would be able to laugh about the incident, but it wasn't funny while it was happening.

The only good thing that came out of the incident was that interest grew in Odd's work at the gallery, and several pieces sold. And something else.

* * *

Odd and Sissi finished their business in New York and returned to Paris. About a month and a half later, Sissi began getting sick in the mornings. It got so bad, she didn't know which end of her to hang over the toilet. They both got suspicious of this behavior, and went to the doctor.

"Well, I have wonderful news," the doctor said, "Elizabeth, you're pregnant. And from what I can tell, both mother and baby are doing very well."


End file.
